Kamen Rider Fangz: Volume 1 (UPDATE)
by DragonKnight SR
Summary: When a nefarious person makes a new kind of Monster, it's up to a veteran huntsman with the power of Grimm and aura to stop them. But will he handle the power of Grimm, or will darkness claim him? Cover by magna ryunoid
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1 Part 1

p style="text-align: center;"~RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I own nothing but some of the OC's found within this fic. So sit back and relax and enjoy the fic/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"READY… GO!~/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The curtains open to the Emerald forest during the night, the shattered moon hanging high in the black sky. All seems quiet in the emerald colored forest, when suddenly a blur of crimson passed through the trees, causing some leaves to scatter into the wind./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" (insert background music: Red like Roses)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Dragon Knight SR Presents:/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just then, multiple black blurs passed through the trees, followed by slicing and gunshots./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" A RWBY Fanfic/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The gunshots and slicing plus falling trees moves towards a small cliff as the red blur blasted through the trees and into the air. The blur revealed herself to be a familiar red hooded, scythe wielding, cookie and weapon fan. This was Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, who was using her high impact sniper rifle scythe, Crescent Rose, to slay the monsters of darkness known as Grimm. A lot has happened her first semester:she became the leader of team RWBY with the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company(SR:not to mention a total Ice Queen. W: Hey! SR: just saying the truth lol) Weiss Scnhee, the ninja faunus and ex-White Fang member Blake Belladonna, and her bombshell sister Yang Xiao Long. Ruby, feeling a little stressed from the dock incident and decided to take a solo mission to clear out some Grimm and let off steam./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"She landed in an open area, awaiting the remaining Grimm. Surrounding her were the werewolf-like Grimm known as Beowulf's and lizard-like Grimm known as Creeps. Ruby smirked as she used a combination of her scythe skills, sniping, and semblance to quickly dispatch the remaining Grimm. She backflipped after beheading the last Beowulf, holstering her weapon as she admired her work of dissolving Grimm./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Bgm end)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: Man that was a piece of cake, although its weird. *she turned to the moon* Doctor Oobleck said multiple Grimm were over running the forests… yet I only encountered Beowulf's and Creeps. I was hoping for an Ursa or even a Beringal *she sighs brushing herself off* Ah well better contact the team then get me some milk and cookies back at Beacon./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"When she pulled out her scroll and sent a gps signal to her friends, she heard noises in the bushes. She placed her hand on her weapon just in case it was another Grimm, nervous of what's coming. Just then, twelve armored soldiers came rushing in with guns and wearing Beowulf Grimm masks, but the white had been replaced with a metallic black which was made to look more menacing. The soldiers surrounded Ruby, who was trying to ascertain her possible escape routes./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby:*drawing Crescent Rose* W-White Fang?!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"A deep unnerving chuckle came from the bushes behind her which startled Ruby. Out came a slightly larger soldier who was wearing an Ursa Grimm mask and thicker armor./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ursa: Oh, we're much more than those feeble minded animals. We have evolved to be the strongest beings on remnant./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby:... Well… That's a new one,*she swung her scythe at him*but I think you need a better speech.. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"She heard the soldier laugh, and looked towards him in horror. He had blocked the blade with one hand, black blood and mist pouring from his wrist as he smiled sinisterly. His body as well as his soldiers poured black mist out that enveloped them, transforming into monstrous figures. When the mist cleared, Ruby was wide eyed as she saw mutated forms of Grimm with steel armor and black markings./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby began to tremble as she gripped her weapon tighter than she's ever gripped before. As they closed in on her, she tried to pull her weapon away from Ursa, only to get clawed across her chest. Blood and rose petals flew into the air as Ruby tumbled a few feet away from them./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"She gripped her chest in pain, as blood dripped from the deep gash across it. She was even more terrified, knowing these creatures have cut through her aura like a hot knife through butter. Out of fear, she fled, dropping her scroll as they chased after her. They were gaining on her as tears roll from her face./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: Yang… Uncle Qrow… Anyone… please HELP ME!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her cries echo out into the night, as a silhouette appeared on a tree with the moon behind him. Red grim markings glow upon the silhouette's body as a pair of red eyes with golden pupils open, and then leaps into the forest./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Kamen Rider Fangz/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 1: Little Red Riding Hood and the Beast of Shadows Part One/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Beo-soldiers had caught up to her. She tried to fight back but with her wound and the monsters skills, she was helpless against them. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Later, they held up a badly wounded Ruby as the Ursa soldier approached and then gripped her face. The monster dug its claws into her abdomen, causing her to scream in pain as blood poured from the wounds. Upon her left hand, a Grimm type marking appeared on her hand before disappearing. Ursa pulled his claws out as she fell to the ground, breathing heavily as a small puddle of blood was forming on the ground./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ursa: Funtime is over, kid. It's time to die now./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby looked up to see the Ursa bringing his arms up to finish the poor girl./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: *in her mind* Is... is this the end? Not becoming a huntress, not seeing my friends and family again? I let everyone down…/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"She felt herself slowly losing consciousness as a few tears drip from her face. As darkness took her, she heard the sounds of blades clashing as well as fighting. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby:*in her mind*? Is somebody saving me?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"She then heard roars of pain as well as bodies falling./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby:*in her mind* Is it my friends saving me? Yang? Uncle Qrow?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ursa: h-how?! We had the power of Grimm! And yet you-! Who… Just who… WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?: The beast of shadows./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby:*in her mind* Beast of… shadows?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ursa: T th that voice..! Y you're the traitorous Fangz! *he growled* DAMN YOU!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby heard the fighting escalated, until it sounded like there were only two people left facing off against each other./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fangz: Sorry but this is the end./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"FINISH! FANGED END!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"They screamed until bodies were heard collapsing. It was then that Ruby drifted back into unconsciousness./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Linebreak)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby awoke later to see someone tending her wounds. She could not make him out but saw a pair of wolf ears poking out of a fedora./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: Wha-?!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?: Don't move kiddo. You are in a little bad shape./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby:*laid back down* So… you saved me?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?: Yeah, tied up those guys so they won't be a problem./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby looked to see them indeed tied up sporting a lot of bruises as well./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: You're a huntsman?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?: Well… I didn't really start as one, but a friend helped me…/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: What do you mean?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?: I've made a lot of mistakes. If it wasn't for my friend… I would have made plenty more./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: This friend… what were they like?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?:*smiles* She was like a beautiful rose, covered in a snow white cloak/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. That description was exactly like Summer Rose, Ruby's deceased mother./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: H-how do you know my mother?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The figure nodded as he finished bandaging her wounds. Ruby suddenly began to feel drowsy. Suddenly Ruby began to feel drowsy./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?: Looks like our time is up./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: W-wait! Don't go!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"?: Don't worry kiddo, we will meet again soon./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"As Ruby drifted to sleep, a single thought remained in her mind. She forgot to ask his name. The figure stood up and heard voices coming closer, smirking as he turned into mist and disappearing into the , but you should rest now, your friends are close. We'll meet again soon.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: No wait! Don't go!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"As she drifted into unconsciousness, a single thought remained in her mind. She forgot to ask the name of his savior./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Line break. Half an hour earlier)/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby's Team members; Weiss, Blake, and Yang were walking through the forest by the request of Doctor Oobleck, heading towards Ruby's signal. Weiss grumbled as she trudged through the forest./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss: Of course the bullhead couldn't land closer making us trudge through the stupid forest./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang: Take it easy Weiss-cream. It doesn't take long to walk. It's basically like the initiation/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss: Speak for yourself, I don't have any fond memories of that. And don't call me that!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang: Ok, whatever you say, Ice Queen./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss:*grumbles*/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake: Yang, I'm rather curious. Aren't you worried that she took this mission alone?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang: Well of course I'm worried. But Ruby is a big girl, she can take care of *walks into the clearing and doesn't see Ruby* herself?*the team spreads out looking for her* very funny Ruby. Come on out, sis./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss:Yang. *shows her Ruby's Scroll* it's Ruby's./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang: Ruby wouldn't leave this without a reason.*looks around even more worried* Ruby, you can stop trying to scare us and come on out.*her expression changes to concern* Ruby?*notices a small puddle of black blood* What the- the hell is this stuff?! *Weiss walks over and scraped it into a small, empty Dust beaker*/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake: *she walks around until she saw and smelled a horrifying sight* I think Ruby's in trouble./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss: and what makes you say that?!*Blake points to the trail of blood and rose pedals* oh Oum…/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang:*her entire face pales looking at the blood* Ruby.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just then, the team hears Ruby's cries of pain. Yang was the first to act, lilac eyes turned to bright red with flames in them, charged forward following the trail of blood. Weiss and Blake race after her, afraid of Ruby being seriously hurt. Then they heard beastly cries of pain./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss: w what was that?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake: probably whatever hurt Ruby. Maybe she's fighting them off. We're almost through!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The three move past the trees, and were shocked by what they saw. The entire area was devoid of trees, leaving a crescent shape. Tied to a tree stump were people that they didn't recognize. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang:*looks around until she saw her sister, eyes reverting to their lilac color* RUBY! *she and her friends dash to her, as Blake check her pulse, tears in her eyes* is is she..?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake:*she sighs, relieved* no. Only unconscious./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang fell to her knees, crying in relief. She didn't want to lose her beloved baby sister, more than anything./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss:*noticed the unconscious people* who're these guys? They don't seem to be students./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake: you're right, they aren't. *looks at the broken trees and a broken Grimm claw* what kind of weapon, or even creature is capable of such destruction? And what's with that dark aroma lingering in the air?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss: Dark aroma?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake: it's like when a Grimm dies, except it feels strangely stronger. This is way too weird. And Ruby couldn't have tended all these wounds by herself, meaning someone helped her.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: uh… wha..?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang: Ruby! *pulls her into one of her famous bear hugs as Blake and Weiss tried to stop her* oh thank Monty you're ok!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: YEOW! OW OW, YANG! Too tight! It hurts!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang: whoops, heh heh sorry*she, Blake, and Weiss sweat dropped*/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: What're you guys doing here anyway?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weiss: What do you mean you dolt?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yang: Oobleck asked us to go look for you, silly./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake: Ruby, what happened here?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby:*tries to recall what happened* It's mostly a blur… very strong Grimm… and a…*recalls a blurry image of the figure and what he said*/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blake: And what?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ruby: Someone, a huntsman I think, but it's too hard to remember. But first things first, we should get back to beacon so we all can all enjoy some cookies.*in her mind she thinks that she should talk to Ozpin about what she saw*/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her team giggles at their leaders demeanor, as they contacted the bullhead to pick them up. In the distance, a cloaked figure observed Team RWBY as they take the unconscious people as well as helped Ruby into the transport./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloaked Figure:red, white, black, yellow ... four colors, four people ... four different paths that come together in a single route... /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The figure got up and then jumps into the foliage disappearing as the birds fly high in the sky./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"TO BE CONTINUED/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"~and with that I fix the first chapter of many. I hope you all enjoy this series and the other two that will come. So anyways, like, review, and enjoy the story. This is Dragon Knight SR signing off, Ciao!~/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 1 Part 2

**~howdy howdy, folks.**

 **SR here bringing you a kamen rider oc series. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **I own nothing but the OC's found within this fic**

 **So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic**

 **READY… GO!~**

In a snowy landscape, where the earth was covered by the beautiful mantle of snow, the icy wind blew as soon there were spots of black blood ...

There seemed to be a battlefield but the denial covered what happened ... around two people were several cyborg Grimm that were transforming back into humans and Faunus ... center of the area were two people one of them was short and covered by a torn cloak while the other was a woman with a white hood...

The woman seemed to gasp with exhaustion until in front of her the hooded figure extended to her a hand and under the hood was a smile on his pale skin - Summer sees the action as she gives a warm smile accepting the help as everything is covered by the light.

 **Kamen Rider Fangz**

 **Episode 1: Red Riding Hood And the Beast of Shadows part two**

then the scene changes in Ozpin's office as the mechanisms of the tower are heard while the director was sitting calmly taking a sip of his coffee cup ... in front of him was Ruby, still bandaged from the whole ordeal, who had told him everything that happened ... There were few things that the silver-haired man was surprised about and hearing of people who can become grimms were one of those things ... In addition to hearing that one of those humanoid grimm decided to save Miss Rose. it's not that it's something bad but it proved to be quite suspicious ...

Director Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee before speaking

Ozpin: No doubt an interesting story Miss Rose, in all my years running this academy, this is the first time hearing a case like this. What is your opinion about this?

Ruby: This grimm knows something about my mother ... maybe he's what happened to her, I just want to find him and hopefully some answers.

Ozpin: I see. And when you get your answers, what is it that you want to do?

She was about to say something, but closed her mouth and fidgeted in her chair.

Ruby: I do not know.

Ozpin: Miss Rose, *lowering his cup onto his desk* We do not know much about what is happening but whatever it is, we can not allow this information to come out of these walls ... What we just talked about stays with us, understood?"

Ruby: *she nods* Yes, professor

Ozpin: You may go Miss Rose, you deserve to rest and recovery from your mission.

Ruby nodded again as an empezo to walk towards the elevator.

Ozpin: One more thing, Miss Rose *she stops and turns to him*Be careful to not reopen your wounds*he smiles*

Ruby: *smiles back*Yes, professor! *used the elevator to go back to her dorm*

Once the little rose left, the director took out his scroll where he saw what the cameras recorded when he focused on the blurred silhouette of Ruby's mysterious savior … he then turned to a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are a bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. This was Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's right hand huntress.

Ozpin:What do you think about this, Miss Goodwitch?

Glynda: It's hard to believe, people turning into grimms ... it's a thought that can only occur in the worst nightmares.

Ozpin: I understand that thought *returns to the recordings* and what do you think about the supposed savior of Miss Rose?

Glynda: The grimms are creatures that want the extinction of life as we know. I never thought to see the day to see one protecting a human being ... of course if it is an ordinary grimm.

Ozpin: In fact, we'll have to be very careful if it comes back.*he grabs his mug*

Glynda: Although I do not think it was a good idea to allow Miss Rose to go look for it since we do not know for sure if this grimm is working with "her"...

Ozpin: And if it is not the case, then it is possible that we have found a possible ally *takes a sip of his coffee as he looks in his scroll, the blurred image of Fangz captured by the cameras* and maybe a way to finally stop "her".

(Linebreak)

(Insert background music: Abandoned Laboratory by Derek Fiechter)

The scene changes to a dark laboratory, where the cries of humans, Faunus, and Grimm alike roared out. Scientist wearing a mix of gas masks combined with Gheist Grimm masks were experimenting on a black haired man. The person cried out as his muscles grew as black mist spewed out, eyes glowing dark crimson.

Sitting on a makeshift throne was a silhouetted man with metallic black claws, dark purple markings and crimson eyes. He turned to a scout Beo-Soldier, who flinched as he approached.

?: **… Speak … My Grimmoire.**

Beo-Soldier:*he quickly kneeled* **W-we-we have d-detected a new mark created from our Ursa-Grimoire, sir… A Silver-eyed one.**

A smug chuckle came from the shadows, as out came a monster that resembled a male Nevermore with some parts being similar to a Jet. Behind him were the silhouettes of monsters. There was one that resembled a female Death-Stalker, two kids resembling a King Taijutsu, a little girl Lancer on the shoulder of a humongous male Goliath, and a male Manticore.

Nevermore-Grimoire: **That is quite impossible, there aren't any more Silver Eyes. The last one died a long time ago.**

The figure growled annoyed and stood up causing them flinch and back up slightly.

?: **they're dead are they?! All gone?! It appears not since we have found another, this could be a problem for me and my plans.**

Beo-soldier: **...** **um there is one other thing sir, we had her but she had gotten away**

*the figure then grabbed the soldier by he neck and held him up*

?: **you had her and somehow she escaped?! I suggest you be very careful with what you tell me next boy.**

Beo-soldier: *gasping* **it wasn't us master, during the process a mysterious figure appeared with a belt and strange markings, they saved her and reverted the soldiers back to normal** *now gasping more unable to speak so the figure dropped him and he was coughing*

Nevermore-grimoire: *steps forward with two soldiers; one with an alpha Beowolf mask and the other a small nevermore mask* **sir we will get the girl I promise you.**

?: *walked back to his throne* **you should hope you do general** *he sits down placing his claw towards his eye, where a very deep scar was* **thirteen years since that day, and still it plagues me. No matter, in the end I'll take what rightfully belongs to me.**

(Music ends)

(Linebreak)

Ruby walked out of the elevator as her teammates walked with her to their dorm. Ruby was lost in her own thoughts, and Yang took notice then placed her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

Yang: so sis, what's eating ya? You haven't said a word since getting patched up or before you went to the director. What even happened on that mission anyway?

Ruby: hm? Oh I'm fine, really! It's just that I was careless during the end of my mission.

Weiss: maybe this will teach you to be more careful on missions, dolt.

Yang: anyways… since we only have a few days left in the semester, why don't we celebrate by going to Vale as a team?

Weiss: what?! Bu-

Blake: Yang, that's a bad idea. Your sister should rest after what happened.

Ruby: I can rest after we head out. Yang's right, we need to congratulate this occasion as team RWBY!

Yang and Blake: yeah!

Weiss: *sigh* fine, but if you fall down I'm not carrying you.

(Line break)

The scene changes to a cup of hot chocolate with a large amount of whipped cream in it as a hand took the cup and sipped from it. The hand belongs to a 25 year old man with black hair, wearing a sky blue vest and a white duster with black and red fur lining the collar. Atop his head was a pair of wolf ears. Around his neck was a silver pendant that was shaped like a rose with a red gem in the middle.

?:*finishes his sip, some whipped cream on his cheek*ah~, that's the stuff!*he wiped the residue whipped cream off and placed it in his mouth as the waitress walked over*

Waitress: will that be all, sir? Or would you like something else?

?: no thanks, I'm good*the waitress leaves. When he went to finish his drink when his eyes flashed red and back to blue which he then smirked* looks like it's back to work for me. *he got up and put on a white fedora as he left some lien and walked away*

(Line break)

Meanwhile, back with RWBY the gang was walking through Vale with a bag of things. Yang bought some hair products, Blake got some new books, Weiss bought spare Dust for her weapon, and Ruby was happy to have her bag of cookies.

Yang: and then she said, "now that's a- *she bumps into somebody who falls down* OOF!

Ruby:!

Blake: are you ok, sir?

Weiss: Yang, watch where you're walking.

?: owch. I'm ok*he puts his hat back on and gets back up* I'm terribly sorry about that, madam.

Yang: oh no no, I should've been watching where I was going.

?: no one got too hurt, so we're all good. Well I must be going, so adieu for now*he walks past them. A red gleam caught Ruby's eyes, as she stared at the man*

Yang: ...that was really unexpected. I barely saw his face under that fedora

Blake: I didn't even sense him until you collided with him.

Weiss: you two are just paranoid. He seemed like a gentleman. Isn't that right Ruby?... Ruby?

Ruby: *deep in thought* hm? Oh yeah, let's go so we don't miss anything

Blake and Yang: yeah

Weiss: fine *making sure Ruby's wounds are alright*

As they walk to the festival, just outside the walls near the city, large cargo ships were heading to the city, but the cargo was the general nevermore Grimmoire with the Alpha Beowulf and the smaller nevermore with soldiers in all three ships.

Wall guard: that's strange, why are cargo ships flying over the wall from the waste lands filled with Grimm?

Wall guard 2: yeah and not the assigned route we should call this...*the two soldiers were shot by a sniper in one of the ships which had a silencer, the soldiers had tranq darts in them, causing them to fall asleep*

Beowulf pilot: general we have made it over the wall and almost towards the main city

Nevermore General: excellent work, contact the other ships to make their way to the rendezvous points and await my orders to begin the attack.

Beowulf pilot: yes sir *over communicator* this is cargo one, cargo two and three separate and make your way to your marks and await the general's orders.

Beowulf pilot 2 + 3: understood over and out *the fly off*

(Line break)

Elsewhere, RWBY was finished with their shopping and was returning to Beacon, when an explosion caught their attention. They all looked to each other and summoned their weapons before heading to where the explosion occurred.

The ships had settled down at their rendezvous points as the generals ship had landed near the city centre and festival and the troops unload off the ship, as Ruby and her team were walking around trying to find out where the explosion occurred, Yang looks down a street and spots them by a burning building.

Yang: um guys I think I found it and who's responsible

Weiss: who are they? White Fang?

Blake: no. Their armour and masks are different and I sense something more sinister about them.

Ruby was frozen in place, terrified. She began having flashbacks to that night recognising the armour and the masks. Yang instantly notices this.

Yang: sis you ok? *snaps her fingers bringing Ruby back*

Ruby: yeah team just be careful

Nevermore General: *chuckles stepping forward* more children for the conversion *behind him, some students that were unconscious were being dragged away*

Yang: like hell you are and don't even think your gonna take those kids as well

Nevermore General: then come get them little blonde bombshell *Yang charges at him an he merely stands there smirking*

Blake: *pulls Yang back* Yang wait don't just run straight at him we need a plan *turns to Ruby* Ruby resort to your sniping for now, you're still injured.

Ruby: I I guess

Yang: no problem I got one. *she brings her fists together* kick his ass*she charged again*

(Insert background music: die by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams)

Yang sent attacks at the general who blocked and dodged with ease, making her angrier.

Half the soldiers opened fire and others charged at ruby Weiss and Blake with blade while the others used clubbed weapons. Ruby used her semblance to get to higher ground, only to grunt in pain from her wounds. One of the Nevermore-soldiers managed to follow her, and as they clashed he saw her silver eyes.

Nevermore-Soldier: so it's you…

Ruby: m me?

The soldier backed away, leaving her even more confused. He pulled out a flare gun and fired a red flare into the sky.

(Music ends)

Elsewhere, the mysterious man saw the flare in the sky and then at his right hand, where a Grimm symbol just appeared.

?: damn... Let me get there on time

He placed a hand on his fedora, and in that instant he disappeared, leaving black feathers where he once was.

Yang seems to get the upper hand as she manages to hit him a few times, as he just smirks when everyone saw the red flare.

Nevermore General: my my, the objective has been found. It's time we start fighting seriously.

Black smoke surrounds him as Yang goes to punch him, he grabs her hand as he transforms into his Grimmoire form.

(Insert background music: Mental Meta Metal)

Team RWBY had pure terror on their faces at what they witnessed.

Weiss: W W WHAT THE HELL?!

Blake: H He turned into a Grimm?!

Nevermore-Soldier:*turns into a Grimmoire, making Ruby back away in fear*

Ruby: no…! Stay back!

The team watched as Yang is punched multiple times and thrown back to her team, Ruby frozen in place as half the Beowulf soldiers transform as well. Yang gets back up as they are just able to hold their ground they get overrun, battered good, and their auras gone as the general holds Yang up by her throat.

Ruby: YANG!

(Music Ends)

Nevermore-general: **young lady drop your weapon or your sister and your friends die**

She hesitates, but saw his grip tighten around Yang's neck, making her gasp for breath.

Ruby:Stop!*she drops Crescent Rose*I'll come with you, just don't hurt them or anyone else.

The Nevermore-general grabs Ruby and flies down to the others, who were tied up.

Weiss: don't do it, you dolt!

Blake: we don't know what they'll do to you!

Yang:*coughs* Ruby...no...

The other Nevermore-soldier came over, helping restrain her as the General came forth, grabbing her face and inspecting her.

Nevermore-General: **how unexpected that I commend you. You're merely a child, though you barely escaped us back in the Emerald forest. However, you won't escape a second time.**

Yang: the Emerald forest?

Weiss: what does that mean?!

Blake: Ruby… have you met these monsters before?

Nevermore-General: **nonetheless, I shall bring you to the master. The rest of you kill the others.**

Ruby: what?! That wasn't the deal! Leave them alone! *she struggles as they bring her to the bullhead*

She turned to see her sister, friends, and innocent lives placed up against a wall awaiting an execution. Her tears drop to the ground as she clenched her fist and screamed out.

A red Grimm symbol appeared on her hand, then silver markings and her eyes glowed as her aura bursted outwards as an intense flame which surprised everyone. The two Nevermore-soldiers cawed in pain as they put out the flames, falling down and reverting to their human form, unconscious. Then, the black mist they gave off flew into Ruby's Grimm symbol, the silver Grimm markings disappeared. Ruby fell to her knees, exhausted, out of aura, and feeling the pain from her wounds. The General smacked her as he pulled out a blade that resembled a nevermore feather.

Nevermore-General: **looks like I'll be saving my master the trouble of killing you girl**.*he brought his blade upwards*

Yang: RUBY!

Ruby shut her eyes as he brought his blade down and then-

CLANG!

Ruby slowly open her eyes, and then they widen in surprise just as everyone did. Blocking the sword was the mysterious man RWBY had encountered before, using a gun that resembled a dragons head.

Nevermore-General: **You!** *he tried to punch him only to get kicked into a building, causing the soldiers to run to him*

WBY runs to Ruby to see if she's ok, then stare at the mysterious figure in awe and confusion.

?: try it bird boy, your not the first of your masters beasts I've taken care of and your not gonna be the last

Nevermore-General:*snarls and then smirks as the soldiers charge at him*

The figure smirked, disappearing in a blur of black feathers as he fought the soldiers with punches, kicks, and gunshots. During the battle, Ruby drooled at his gun as it transformed into a chainsaw sword that he used for even more damage. Yang rolled her eyes at her sister's antics until she noticed his rose pendant which made her eyes widen, as he knocked a few soldiers away. The figure noticed the general standing up as the Alpha arrived with more soldiers.

?: hmm*transforms his sword to gun mode leaving RWBY confused* seems I should get serious then.*reached into his pocket and pulled out a belt that had a deck holder on the side*

Yang: a belt?

Ruby: ooh maybe it's a secret weapon!

Weiss: I highly doubt that

The figure swung the belt around his waist, which connected with a click. He placed his gun into the belt, which opened the dragon mouth. He then opened his deck, pulling out a card that showed an armored warrior which Ruby found familiar. The Grimmoire backed away and snarled.

Nevermore-General: **impossible! That's the master's creation! So it was you, traitor!**

?: let's begin the hunt *he turned the card backwards, showing a sideways wolf howling at a crescent moon then inserts*

 **FANGZ *guitar riff***

An American rock and roll theme rings out, as he moved his arms across his chest. He smirks as his eyes turned crimson.

?: henshin *he grabs the trigger and pulls it, causing the mouth to close*

The dragon's eye opened, revealing a crimson orb. Just then white armor flew out, hitting the closest soldiers.

 **WAKE UP!**

Black mist covered his body as the white armor flew into the mist. Just then red markings began to form.

 **THE BEAST OF SHADOWS HAS ARRIVED! CRY OUT, OH FANGZ! URRRRAAAH!*Grimm screech***

The shadows dispersed, revealing the figure now had a black body suit, adorned with white armor that had red markings, resembling a Grimm. Team RWBY stood in shock, Ruby being the most shocked because she was looking at her mysterious savior.

Fangz:*cracks his knuckles* now then… it's time to bare my Fangs.

(Insert background music: I May Fall by Jeff Williams)

Fangz charged at the soldiers as they charged as well. Fangz punched and kicked them with ease, as he pulled out his gun and fired at some of his opponents before using its blade mode to fight the others.

Leaping away from them, he smirked as he pulled out another card.

Fangz: time to bring you guys back to light.

He then inserted the card into his gun, causing his markings to shine brightly. The energy from the markings then began to travel towards the gun barrel.

 **SHANSHIN!**

Fangz:*points his gun at the Grimmoire* aura chomper.

 **FANG BREAK!**

He fires multiple large energy shots that turn into leviathan like heads that hit the Grimmoire. They all explode into black smoke, leaving their human and Faunus forms unconscious.

Weiss:*staring in shock*

Yang: WOAH!

Blake: I incredible…

Ruby: awesome...

Weiss:are… are they..?

Fangz:*takes the card* nope. Only unconscious. I'll never stoop to their level…

They all heard groaning as RWBY and Fangz look, surprised. The General, in human form, tried getting up gripping his arm growling at them. Suddenly the Alpha soldier came by helping him up.

Alpha: sir! Atlas forces incoming.

Nevermore-General: Damn! Very well. You deal with them. *brushed himself off and then a pair of black cybernetic wings sprout out, making him fly upwards* you may have won this round, Fangz. But know that my master will get you for this, as well as the little red hood girl*he flies away as the Alpha changed into his Grimmoire form and lunged at Fangz*

Fangz leaped over him and kicked him into the ground, creating a crater. He then tossed the alpha away from the team as he pulled out the card and inserted it into his belt.

 **SHANSHIN!**

Fangz's markings glowed again, the energy traveling to his right leg sharpening his leg spikes. He leaped up high into the air, performing three rotary kicks. Each kick creates three spinning blades of energy.

Fangz: get ready to return to light. Savage Tear Kick

 **FANG FINISH!**

He then flew towards the Alpha with a side kick, the three spinning blades spiraling around his leg. His kick hits the alpha in the chest as he kicked and backflipped off the soldier. The spinning blades remain, spinning around the soldier and slicing his body until he exploded in black mist, leaving his unconscious human body on the ground. This mist was different, for it also had red sparkles.

Fangz:*absorbed it as he began to walk away*

Ruby: stop!

He turned around to see Ruby getting up with her weapon as she approached him.

Blake:Ruby?

Weiss: you dolt! What are you doing?! Didn't you see what he was capable of?!

Yang: Ruby, stop! That guys trouble!

Ruby drew their scythe and pointed it at Fangz.

Ruby: you've saved me before in the Emerald Forest and now you do so again, why? Who are you?! And more importantly, what do you know about my mom?!

As they stare at each other, as a group of figures were watching from the distance. One of them was Roman Torchwick along with multiple silhouettes.

Roman: I told you three that things were going to get interesting.

He turned to three distinct silhouettes.

?: If by interesting you mean more troublesome.

Roman: at least we see that our benefactor has skilled resources

?2: Our benefactor just got it's arse kicked

Roman: and that's what our benefactor tasked you three to deal with.

?3: But I thought mommy said not to play with them yet.

?: She also said to take initiative.

Roman:*smirks evilly* so what do you Half-Bloods plan to do?

They all step out the shadows. One was an eight year old girl with chestnut hair, sapphire eyes, and sporting a white dress with a blue flower in her hair. The next figure was a man in his twenties ho has tall spiky brown hair, cyan right eye and red left eye, blue hoodie and jeans and white sneakers. The last figure was in his twenties and wearing a buttoned up shirt, trench coat, trousers and shoes which are all in black, crimson right eye and azure left eye, a black goatee and blue glasses.

?: Show them what true fear is.

The scene fades to black, leaving red eyes staring at the screen before disappearing.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **~whew and that's another chapter down, many more to follow. Thx for reading this pretty cool fanfic. Enjoy the opening to Kamen Rider Fangz, and this is SR saying** ** _Adieu_** **for now!~**

(Insert music: Armed and Ready by Jeff Williams)

As the piano starts playing, the scene opens to raining which matched the somber tune as it turned to Skylar kneeling at multiple unmarked graves with the hood of his duster over his head. He pulled out his pendant as tears drop from his face.

 **~It happens every night I watch my world ignite~**

He covered his face as the background erupts into flames. His purple markings glowed as he stands.

~But there's no waking from this nightmare~

Suddenly he turned to see Fangz staring back at him as his markings turned red

 **~The stage is always set, The place I can't forget, The hidden eyes, that I can feel there~**

his fist clenched tightly with his pendant in his hand.

When the guitar starts, Both proceeded to perform a cross-counter which broke the scene revealing the title screen.

 **Kamen Rider Fangz**

 **A Dragonknight SR Fanfiction**

 **~My eyes are open wide**

 **I'm racing to her side**

 **There's nothing that I won't do for her~**

The Scene changes to Skylar walking in a snowy forest with his fedora before he looked at the screen with a smirk.

 **~But this is not a dream**

 **My mind repeats the scene**

 **I can't forget it and it's torture~**

Scene changes to Team RWBY in their dorm.

Yang was throwing a few practice jabs, Weiss was studying, Blake was reading her book, and Ruby was looking out the window before looking at her hand which had her Grimm marking

 **~That was before**

 **But not anymore**

 **I've left it behind~**

Scene returns to Skylar looking at a similar mark on his hand starts to think about his past.

~As much as I lost

Once I'm across I'll find~

Darkness covers him and shows sadistic grin of the dark scientist.

 **~I've found the strength to grow so much more**

 **A whisper to a roar~**

Scene changes to the Half-Bloods in their apartment.

They stand up and the background changes to a battlefield and in their place are their Grimm forms.

 **~No more crying**

 **It's time for me to soar~**

Skyler then starts running as he leaped upwards, transforming into Fangz

 **~Feel like I'm finally unbroken**

 **Feel like I'm back from the dead~**

Fangz starts fighting numerous Grimmoire.

Team RWBY and JNPR come in, helping Fangz

 **~My strength back and confidence growing**

 **Out of my way**

 **Cause I'm Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)~**

Then he starts fighting the Half-Bloods, blocking their attacks with his sword.

 **~Ready (Armed and Ready)**

 **I'm ready (Armed and Ready)**

 **Ready! Ready! Ready!(Armed and Ready)~**

He gets ready to do his Rider kick and then the title card shows up again.


	3. Update

Hey guys, DragonKnightSR here to give you guys an update.

Sorry I haven't been able to update my fanfics in awhile. I've been occupied with college and personal endeavors but do not worry, because I'm gonna provide you guys with some new content!

My first two fanfics, Kamen Riders Fangz and Saurus will be getting some updates.

A line of Kamen Riders will be arriving after the two riders, for they are part of a shared universe with JJJWhovian.

And tons more chapters to my other fanfics!

So I implore you fellow readers and writers to be patient. More stuff will be on the way! So until then, Ciao for now folks!


End file.
